TheRWBYQuest Bumblebee: Let me be me
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: 3D wants Blake to expect her for who is she, and not try to have her be Yang again. 'T"for some cursing.


3D walks behind the rest of the group. No one bothers to talk to her as they walk down the hallway. The group is still trying to find a way out of Beacon still. 3D is trying to help them, but no one is listening to her. Why would they anyway? 3D had lied to them about being Yang, someone very important to both Ruby and Blake, and she also had an outburst WQ, which no one liked. 3D can't help it though. WQ is the only one who accepts her for who she is.

**Try talking to them without making any outburst. **The voice in 3D's head, who is found out is Yang, says to her.

"Why should I? They hate me." 3D mumbles.

**They were just scared when they stabbed and shot you, which let me tell you, hurt like hell. They are a bit calmer now. Try talking to Ruby.**

3D sighs and walks up to Ruby. Ruby looks at her questioningly

"Hi Ruby. How are you?" 3D asks Ruby.

"I'm fine." Ruby answers.

"That's good. We don't want you to be hurt or anything now."

"Stop talking like her."

"Huh?"

"You just sounded just like her. Please don't sound like her when you talk."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to see how you where feeling."

"Well, I am feeling just fine, thank you very much."

3D looks down at the ground, and falls to the back of the group. She looks back up too see Ruby looking back at her, with a bit of sadness in her eyes. She turns back around.

_She hates me._ 3D says in her head to Yang.

**She doesn't hate you. My sister is just… a bit sensitive.**

3D can't really blame Ruby for acting like she is. 3D had taken over the body of her older sister, and refuses to let Yang take back over. She doesn't want that to happen. She likes being her, and she has feeling for everyone in the group. No one believes that she is telling the truth though. Especially Yang's partner Blake. Ever since she had found out 3D was lying to them about being Yang, she has looked at 3D with evil eyes.

3D looks towards Blake. She gives the cat faunus a small wave when she looks at her. Blake leers back at 3D.

_She hates me the most. _3D tells Yang.

**Can you blame her?**

_No._

Blake walks up to Ruby and whispers something into her ear. Ruby nods, and stops the group.

"Does anyone have to use the bathroom? I'll stay here and watch the hall if you have to go" Ruby asks.

"I think I'll go. I should wash up." Ren says.

"I'll come with you." King says.

"I'm good. I'll stay here and watch with you." Velvet tells Ruby.

"What about you 3D?" Ruby asks.

"I'll go." 3D answers.

Blake rolls her eyes, and heads into the bathroom. 3D follows her. Blake turns on the water and washes her face off. 3D walks up behind her.

"How are you feeling Blake?" 3D asks.

"None of your business." Blake snaps back and turns off the water.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you are okay. You know that I care for you, and everyone else."

"No you don't. How can you? You are just an entity, a monster, who has taken over my partner's, _my friend's_, body. How can you have any feelings?"

"Because I am my own person. I love you guys."

"Quit saying that! No you don't. Those are just Yang's emotions you are feeling."

Blake grips the edge of the sink, tears coming down her face. 3D does not know what to say. She _is_ an entity, something that has been taking over the bodies of the staff and students of Beacon, but she has her own emotions. They are not Yang's.

"What about the King? He is an entity, and you don't think he is a monster." 3D states.

"He is different. Unlike _you_, he did not lie to us." Blake says back.

"Blake, please, I'm trying my best to have you not hate me. I really mean it when I say I'm sorry that I lied to you. I thought that if I told you guys, you would never let me in the group. I really do love you guys, and I re-"

Before 3D can finish, Blake places the blade of her weapon on 3D's throat. 3D can see a fire of hate burning in Blake's amber eyes. Both of them know that nothing Blake can do will kill 3D, but what Blake doesn't know is that it will hurt Yang if she harms 3D.

"You know it won't kill me."3D says.

"Yeah, but I guess it will hurt like hell if I do it." Blake growls back.

"Whatever you do to me, Yang can feel it."

"You bitch. Why don't you give her back?"

"Because I am my own person! I don't want to be someone I am not! You of all people should know what is like for people to try and change you for something you are not."

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING COMPARE ME TO YOURSELF!"

"Then stop trying to chance me! I. am. NOT. YANG! AND I NEVER WILL BE!"

Blake punches 3D in the jaw. 3D falls to the ground, and starts to see stars. As her vision comes back to normal, she looks up at Blake. She is crying even harder now, and her grip on her weapon is so tight, her knuckles are white.

**Damn it, that hurt!**

"Yang says that hurt." 3D informs Blake.

"Give her back, damn it. If you can talk to her, give her back!" Blake says through her tears.

"I told you, I am not going to do that. Nothing you say or do will chance that."

Blake falls to her knees, and cries into her hands. 3D walks over to Blake, and tries to comfort her.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Blake shouts at 3D.

3D jerks back. Blake continues to cry into her hands, mumbling 'you are not her'.

_Can you do me a favor?_

**What would that be?**

_If I let you take control for one minute, will you tell Blake that I am telling the truth. _ _That I am not lying when I say 'I love you'._

**Only for a minute? You are going to take control right after, aren't you?**

_Be glad that I am letting you do it for a minute. Just please, can you?_

**Sure.**

3D places one of her hands on Blake's back. Blake swipes at her hand, and is about to yell at her. She stops short when she sees a pair of lilac eyes looking back to her.

"Hi Blake." Yang says.

"Y-Yang?" Blake stutters.

"Yeah, it's me. Look I only got a minute to talk, so listen, okay?"

Blake nods.

"What 3D is saying is true. All of her emotions are true, and they are not mine. I talk to her a lot, and she truly does care for you guys. She has no one else but you guys. Yes, she took over my body and won't let me take it back. Yes, she lied to you about being me, though it was both of our ideas. Just give her a chance okay? She might be of some help, and she really does want to help."

"I guess I'll give her a chance. Are you still going to try to get your body back?"

"Oh, yeah I am."

"I love and miss you Yang."

"I love and miss you too Blake."

Yang's body suddenly jerks. She gives a small cry and hunches over, gasping.

"Yang!" Blake says and lifts up Yang's body.

She is greeted by red eyes and a sharp toothed smile. 3D is back in control of Yang's body. Tears start to come back down Blake's face. 3D goes to hug the crying girl, fearful that she will reject her again. This time, however, Blake allows 3D to touch her. She cries into her shoulder, still mumbling 'you are not her'.

"I know I am not, I'm sorry. But I am me, and I love you." 3D tells Blake.

"I know you do. I know you do."Blake cries.

3D can hear in her head cries. Yang's cries for Blake. Tears start to come down 3D's down face.

"I'm sorry I'm not her. But please, let me be me." 3D begs Blake.

"I will…for now." Blake says.

"Thank you. Thank you. I love you."

Blake does not say anything, she remands crying in 3D's shoulder.

_Thank you Yang. Thank you._

**You're welcome.**

The two girls stay sitting on the floor, crying. After a few minutes, 3D stops crying, and lets go of Blake. She stands up and holds out a hand to Blake, which she takes. 3D helps Blake back to her feet, and the two wipe away their tears.

"We should get back to the others. It is best we don't keep them waiting." 3D says.

"Sounds good." Blake answers.

The two of them walk out of the bathroom, together, and rejoin the rest of the group. Blake stays in the back of the group with 3D as they walk down the hall.

* * *

**A quick little RWBYQuest I wrote on the bus. Bit of a rough ending, i think. But yeah, I love 3D and wanted to explore a bit with her relation with Blake. Yeah, that's it. Just a lot of stories this week, that is all.**


End file.
